


Decisions Made

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Discovery, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Trent and Blaine make decisions that will affect their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

**Author's Note:**

> March 2007 -- Blaine is 18 years old. Trent is 17.

"God damn it!"

Returning home from school, Blaine threw open the kitchen door and stormed inside, shutting the door with such force the windows in the large sun-filled room rattled. He ignored the shocked expressions on his mother and sisters' faces as he grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket sitting on the counter and, without saying a word, disappeared down the hallway.

The anger swelled again as he entered his bedroom and he hurled his afternoon snack across the room, watching with great satisfaction when the apple hit the wall and exploded into pieces.

"I hope you know Mom's gonna make you clean that up."

"Get out, Angel. I'm not in the mood," he warned before dumping his backpack on the bed. Jerking off his baseball jersey he threw it on the floor and kicked it into his closet. A gentle hand touched him on the shoulder, and he twisted around, ready to do battle with the sister that was dumb enough to bother him at this moment. His angry gaze met his mother's, and the curses that had so readily risen to his lips died a quick death.

His mother brushed the bangs out of his eyes while smiling gently at him. "I'm going outside and sit on the porch swing. Why don't you put on a fresh shirt, clean up this mess, and join me."

Blaine dropped his gaze and stared at the gold nipple rings his father had given him as an early graduation present. "I've got homework to do," he grumbled. "Got a Physics test on Friday to study for."

His mother knuckled him under the chin and raised his head so she could see his face. "Homework can wait a few minutes. Come join me on the swing. It's a beautiful day outside."

Pulling away slightly, Blaine nodded his head. "I'll be there in a minute," he said before disappearing into the bathroom he shared with his two sisters.

"Don't be too long.”

Blaine snuck a peak at his mom through the crack in the door. She examined his room for several seconds before carefully maneuvering around piles of books and rumpled clothes. Stopping beside the dresser that faced the bed, she picked up a framed picture of Trent. "Why do I have the feeling this anger has something to do with you?" she asked. Setting the photo back in its cherished spot, she glanced once more around the room before leaving.

Blaine banged his head several times against the door. “Fuck.”

 

+++++++

 

Standing just inside the back porch door, he watched his dad kiss his mother good-bye before leaving to take his youngest sister to soccer practice. The kiss was very tender and soft, and he couldn't help but smile at the way his dad carefully patted his mother's swollen tummy. His dad was extremely protective of the family and that trait kicked into high gear when his mother was pregnant.

"Out of the way, Bigfoot. Superstar coming through," Suzanne instructed as she elbowed past him. Blowing a kiss at their mother, she raced down the driveway and climbed in the Jeep beside their dad.

Blaine moved to join his mother at the swing. “If Suze’s ego gets any bigger . . . .”

His mother took a seat on the swing. "Your sister’s soccer coach is quite impressed and wants to place her with one of the advanced teams this summer." She paused suddenly and laid her hands on her swollen abdomen. Several seconds passed before she looked up at Blaine and laughed softly. "I do believe these two little ones are going to take after your sister and become soccer players."

Blaine leaned over the back of the swing and, after sliding his arms around his mother's slender form, rested his hands over hers. He grinned when he felt the unborn twins kick. "Nah. Football. They'll both be punters for LSU." At the mention of the famous state college, he stepped away from the swing and walked over to the edge of the porch, sitting down heavily on the steps that led to the backyard. "Fuck," he muttered to himself.

"Well, I certainly hope the babies don't inherit your verbal skills."

Blaine aimed an apologetic smile at his mother. "Sorry, Mom."

Allanah Matthews patted the seat beside her. "Come over here and tell me what's wrong." 

Blaine didn't move a muscle until his mother put the swing in motion and nudged his back with her foot. 

"I know something's wrong. The son I raised doesn't go around cursing and throwing defenseless fruit at the wall."

Knowing his mother would keep hounding him until he talked, he hauled himself to his feet and sat down beside her on the swing. The makings of a smile crossed his face when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his. He would never in a million years confess this to anyone, but he secretly enjoyed it when his mother hugged him in just this way. It was how they used to sit when he was younger, and it never failed to soften his heart and make him to spill his guts.

His mother pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Tell me what's wrong."

Blaine let a sigh slip out before confessing, "I know I should have talked this over with you and Dad, but I’ve decided to sign with Alabama instead of LSU." He quickly held up a hand and stalled his mother's questions. "Alabama offered me a better deal, Mom. And with the twins on the way and money as tight as it is here at home, I just had to go with them." 

He turned and faced his mother. "I know Dad's gonna be disappointed, LSU being his old stomping ground and all, but they couldn't come up with a deal that came anywhere close to what Alabama was offering. I couldn't say no."

His hand was grasped and squeezed encouragingly. "Forget about your dad,” his mother instructed. “This is about you. You were so looking forward to going to LSU. Both you and Trent have been making plans to attend together since you were knee high, and I just know . . . . " 

At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Blaine pulled free and slid off the swing, taking his previous seat on the steps. 

"This is about Trent, isn't it?” his mother asked. “That's why you're so upset."

"If you think money's tight here . . . . " Blaine slammed his fist against the porch beam next to him. "No way in hell can Trent afford to go anywhere but somewhere locally."

"Locally, meaning LSU." His mother pushed herself off the swing and walked toward him, rubbing her aching back with each step. "But what about a scholarship? Maybe the scouts will sign him too, next year."

Shaking his head, Blaine glanced up at his mother. "Mom, I know you think Trent's the greatest and so do I, but we gotta face facts. Trent's only average when it comes to grades and sports. Nobody's gonna be knocking on his door when he graduates next year." 

He shifted his gaze and watched a squirrel scramble up the tree that stood at the edge of the porch. "His dad mentioned something about a second mortgage but Trent’s not happy about that idea. He’ll apply for financial aid when the time comes but . . . .”

His mother tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged until he tipped his head back and looked up at her. "Let me talk to your dad. Maybe we can figure something out. Sean could get a second job and, maybe after the twins are born, I could go back to work."

"NO!" Blaine jumped up so fast it startled his mother, and he had to grab hold of her arms to keep her from stumbling backwards. "You and dad have sacrificed enough for me over the years." He released his mother and waved at someone behind her. "I refuse to lay another burden on you guys. Not now. Not with two more mouths to feed arriving soon."

Forcing a smile, he turned to go down the steps. Trent was coming up the driveway, his arms loaded with schoolbooks. The two of them normally spent every evening studying together at Trent's home, but tonight his boyfriend had been invited to their house for supper. 

A touch to his shoulder drew his attention back to his mother.

"Blaine, please let me talk to your father."

"No, Mom. I've made up my mind. I'm going to sign with Alabama." Blaine watched Trent dump his load of books on the swing before approaching the two of them. "Trent will just have to understand," he whispered to his mother.

Before his mother could say another word, the subject of their conversation enveloped her in an overly enthusiastic hug.

"How ya doing, Mrs. A? And how's those babies?" Trent winked at Blaine before he lovingly tapped his mother on the tummy. "Did Blaine tell ya how much he was looking forward to changing all them dirty diapers? Told me he hoped you would let him change each and every one of 'em."

"He did, did he? I'll have to make sure I remember that." 

His mother wisely stepped aside to allow him access to his teasing boyfriend. Trent was gone down the stairs and halfway to the treehouse before Blaine made a move to follow. He spared a second to grin at his mother and nod at her admonition. 

"Supper's at six. Don't be late."

 

+++++++

 

Laughing, Trent surrendered to the mouth that claimed his own and rendered him breathless. Fingers soon joined in and tickled away any air that was left in his lungs. "Uncle," he cried, hugging Blaine as hard as he could before wiggling loose and climbing up the makeshift-ladder nailed to the side of their tree. He took a seat in the entranceway to the treehouse and waited for his boyfriend to join him. As soon as Blaine settled behind him, Trent pulled his shirt off and leaned back against Blaine's chest, sighing happily when gentle hands slid around his waist and began to explore his nakedness.

"God, I love it when we sit like this." Trent tilted back his head and shared a grin with Blaine.

Blaine answered with a smile that soon took on a shade of wickedness. Trent understood the reason for the transformation when his silver nipple piercings were captured and tugged on incessantly.

"You just want me to play with your titties." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Trent snuggled closer, making sure his ass fit perfectly between Blaine's outspread legs, allowing him to feel the hardening contours of his boyfriend’s dick. "Yep, yep, that's me. A tittie slut." Trent moaned softly as Blaine continued to play with the sensitive nubs. "I'm so glad you talked me into gettin' them pierced. Feels fan-fucking-tastic when you tug on 'em." He aimed another grin at Blaine. "Not to mention, they make me look damn sexy."

Without warning, he twisted around and pinned the older teen to the floor of the treehouse. "Your turn," he yelled. Lowering his head, he flicked his tongue back and forth over Blaine's left nipple piercing, catching it and the shirt he wore between his teeth. A pleased chuckle broke out when his boyfriend cried out hoarsely and arched his back off the floor. "And you call me a slut," he whispered, his mouth seeking out the neglected nipple.

Releasing Blaine's arms, he caught the hem of the t-shirt and shoved it upwards, his hot gaze admiring the well-defined pecs and washboard abs revealed to him. Hooking a finger in each gold hoop, he gently tugged on them both at the same time and grinned widely when Blaine began to thrash his head back and forth and thrust his hips upwards. "I wish I could've afforded gold hoops like yours. They look so fucking hot. Much better than these cheaper-than-dirt silver ones."

Blaine went absolutely still and turned his head to the side, hiding his face.

A minute or so passed before Trent realized Blaine was no longer participating in their daily afternoon romp of tease and tickle. He sat back, resting his weight on Blaine's muscular thighs and waited patiently for his boyfriend to tell him what was wrong. When Blaine remained silent and continued to avoid eye contact with him, Trent thought back on what he'd said earlier and instantly knew what the problem was.

Scrambling off of Blaine's legs, Trent scooted behind him. He pushed Blaine into a sitting position and assumed the role of protector and comforter by tightly wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulling him as close as possible. "It's okay. I know you signed with Alabama," Trent whispered in Blaine's ear. "Coach told me after practice today."

Blaine closed his eyes and tipped his head forward, and Trent felt rather than saw the kiss pressed to the arm he had circling Blaine’s chest. 

"I didn't have a choice, Trent. Money is so fucking tight here at home, I had to do it."

"I understand. You know I do." Trent tightened his hold and pushed away the thought of being left behind. This was Blaine’s future they were discussing, and he was damned if he was going to get in the way of it. "So you're going to Alabama instead of LSU. It's not like it's the end of the world. And who knows? Maybe by the time I graduate, Dad and I won't also be in such a financial bind, and I'll be able to join you next fall."

Blaine pulled free and turned around so that they were face to face. "You do know if there was any other way . . . . " 

Blaine leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss that lasted until they were both gasping for breath. "Promise me you won't hook up with someone else while I'm away at college," Blaine demanded.

Trent suddenly realized this was the whole crux of the matter and rushed to reassure his boyfriend. "Hey! It's me and you, Budman. Now and forever, you hear? Your ass is mine and my ass is yours. That's the way it is and the way it's gonna remain until we decide otherwise. Besides, it's not like you're moving to a country on the other side of the world. Alabama's only two states away, and we can get together on the weekends you come home. And when you can't get home, we've got Skype, the telephone, email, texts, smoke signals…."

"You Butthead." Balancing on his knees, Blaine gathered him close and ran hands up and down his naked back.

"Takes one to know one." Trent slipped one hand inside Blaine's jeans and cupped his rock hard ass. He teased a finger into uncharted territory and felt an immediate reaction in the groin that was pressed against his own. "Like that, huh?" He slid his wandering finger further south and groaned when Blaine's buttcheeks clamped down on it. After a few seconds, he finally managed to wiggle the mischievous digit loose and couldn't help but chuckle when Blaine growled at him.

"Down, Big Boy, down." Kissing Blaine on the nose, he pulled his hand free and wrapped both arms around the slightly trembling teen. "Guess what I'm giving you for graduation?" he asked.

Shaking the hair out of his eyes, Blaine licked the sweat off his upper lip before answering, "I'm afraid to ask."

Trent chased after Blaine's tongue with his own before answering, "I been thinking 'bout this all day, and I've decided to . . . . " Dropping his gaze for a moment, he gathered his courage and whispered fervently, "I want to give you the best present ever."

Trent took Blaine's hands and placed them on his ass. "I want to give you my virginity."

 

To be continued . . .


End file.
